


Silence is a Virtue

by Mellorine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee and Prowl have a quiet* tryst in his office.</p>
<p>*for certain values of "quiet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't post my tumblr stuff on here, but I like to imagine everyone else is as thirsty for this ship as I am.

“Quiet,” Arcee hissed and grabbed Prowl’s helm and slammed it flush with her hips as someone walked by outside his office. “Or do you want people to hear? You want someone to walk in, is that it? See you like this? Hmm?”

Prowl glared up at Arcee from where he kneeled, his mouth wrapped around Arcee’s spike.

Arcee sneered down at him and tilted his chin up, ignoring the choking sound he made at the new angle.

“You know, if you were like this more often people might actually like you. Quiet. _Obedient_.” She slid out of Prowl’s mouth and back in, toying with his chevron. “I really think it might help your image. Everyone’s always nicer to someone they think they might get to bang.”

Prowl jerked back and Arcee’s spike slid out of his mouth with a wet pop. “I thought you said to be quiet,” he snapped.

“Maybe I want people to hear.” Arcee pushed him back until he became unbalanced and sat back on his aft. “Maybe I want people to come in, see you like this. Take their turn with you, maybe?” She kneeled down between Prowl’s legs and stroked his interface panel. “Come on, open up for me.”

Prowl huffed but did as she said. “Very good,” Arcee crooned.

“Just think of who might stop by to have a go at the infamous Prowl. That Constructicon fanclub of yours, they’d definitely show up. Would they take turns, I wonder, or just all go at once?”

Prowl stiffened and opened his mouth, and Arcee slipped two fingers inside, muffling Prowl’s protests. “Shush, I told you. You really do want people to hear us, don’t you!” She slid the fingers out, reached down, and jammed them up Prowl’s valve.

Prowl yelped, then whined as Arcee twisted her fingers. “Arcee….”

“Don’t make me deactivate your vocalizer. Now clean these up.” She shoved her fingers, now sticky with lubricant, back into Prowl’s mouth, smirking as he wrapped his glossa around them.

Footsteps sounded out in the hallway again, and Arcee cocked her helm and smiled down at Prowl. “Remember, be quiet,” she said, and speared Prowl.

Prowl arched up off the floor, his fans whirring, as his valve was filled. He scrabbled for purchase on Arcee’s frame, but she deftly gathered his wrists in one servo and slammed them back down to the floor. “So needy,” she tsked. “Try to control yourself. Should I call someone in to help me hold you down, or are you going to behave for me?”

Prowl gagged around the fingers still in his mouth. “Stop that,” Arcee slid out of Prowl, her spike rubbing against each node. “That was a rhetorical question. I know you’d _love_ to have someone come in here and hold you down. I’d take you from behind, and they’d take your mouth. How does that sound? You have anyone in particular in mind? I’ll call them up for you right now. Hmm, how about…” She thrust back in, then slowly slid back out, repeating the pattern while Prowl writhed beneath her. “Oh, I know! Isn’t that old flame of yours hanging around for the trial? What was his name, Chromedome?”

Arcee laughed as Prowl snarled up at her. “You like that idea? You want me to call him up? Just imagine, we’d get you on your hands and knees, I’d get your valve of course, since I did all the work planning this little get-together, and Chromedome could wreck your pretty little mouth. Knowing you, he’d probably love that. How would you like that, being filled from both ends at once?” Arcee panted as she picked up the pace. “Would he make you drink his transfluid, do you think, or just let it go all over your face? Do you remember how his tastes? Filling your mouth, sliding down your intake. Cleaning up _every last drop_.”

Arcee punctuated those last words with three ragged thrusts and overloaded, laughing. Prowl groaned as she slowly pulled out, and the hot mess of transfluid slid down his thighs and dripped on the floor. She collapsed strutlessly on top of him, and he grumbled around the fingers still in his mouth, shifting his legs awkwardly.

Arcee lifted herself back up to grin down at him. He glared back. “Poor Prowl didn’t overload, did he,” she teased. “Well, I suppose we better call Chromedome after all.”


End file.
